


Little Prince

by sinnoh



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Children, Comforting, Competition, Fluff, M/M, Nervous Parents, dodgey knowledge of ice skating, i love this au someone stop me from writing it, theres a little bit of hurt/comfort, yuri is victor and yuuris son au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-25
Updated: 2016-11-25
Packaged: 2018-09-02 02:08:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8647588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinnoh/pseuds/sinnoh
Summary: It's Yurio's first big competition, and his two dad's are there to support him for it.





	

**Author's Note:**

> SOMONE STOP ME FROM WRITING THIS AU I CANT STOP WRITING IT AAAAA
> 
> im so sorry i wrote more this is prob really bad but the idea of lil yuri??? first big ice skating competition??? protective dads supporting and comforting him? sign me up god damn im dyindg
> 
> THERES NO BETA FOR THIS SO IM SORRY IF THIS IS BAD. im sorry. i had my macbook beta it for me. aka text to speech and i changed whatever sounded kind of weird
> 
> ALSO I HAVE NO IDEA WHAT IM TALKING ABT when it comes to ice skating. im a colorguard person. my knowledge is in like. wgi. winterguard. world class.sabre hilt quad tosses caught perfectly at tape. flag one hand forty-five tosses from silk. rifle sevens caught backhand. NOT. THIS. BUT I TRIED MY BEST.
> 
> also this is the music yuri skates to is a shortened version of this: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=T4uujGQVg3c aka fantasia winterguard 2015 show (RIP DANSE RUSSE)

He was not nervous. Not at all. Yuuri Katsuki was _not_ nervous that his son had his first real ice skating competition today. Even though his hands had been trembling since he’d woken up and he had spent more time than necessary on helping Yuri into his costume, he wasn’t nervous. He was absolutely not nervous because Yuri was doing this to have fun and express himself. 

Yuuri let out a breath as they walked down the hall of the convention center, his grip tightening just a bit on the jacket in his arms. Viktor was talking softly to Yuri, who was walking quietly and nonchalantly while holding Viktor’s hand, and he absolutely didn’t seem nervous at all. His face was smiling and bright, and his voice animated and- Oh. Viktor was sweating.

Yuuri swallowed as he watched the bead of sweat make it’s way from Viktor’s hairline and down the side of his face. He only ever started to sweat if he was nervous- and Yuuri had only seen Viktor nervous a total of maybe 4 times. 

“You’re going to do lovely, Yurio. The crowd is going to love you!“ Viktor said, looking down at the boy. “How are you feeling? Good? Bad? Sick-?”

“Viktor-“ Yuuri cut in, giving his husband an eye. “I know you’re not trying to pressure him, but asking him a bunch of questions isn’t going to help that.”  
  
Viktor’s eyes met Yuuri’s and the mutual feelings of nervousness and worry seemed to be resonating at that exact moment. How could they pretend they weren’t? This was their _baby_ for crying out loud; their son who they would travel to the moon and back for was going to be competing for the first time today. He was going to be judged and scored and given a placement for the first time ever. 

It wasn’t as if Yuri hadn’t ever performed for a crowd before. He had performed and skated plenty, and was well liked in the local ice skating community. The child had been basically been skating since he could walk, and had been performing here and there at local festivals and events. People had badgered them relentlessly to put the kid into the competitive scene, but the two parents had been adamant about not letting Yuri start competitions until he was at least 7. 

“I already gave them the right track, so there should be no worries there.” Viktor said, looking down at the top of Yuri. His music choice had been something simple and classic- a shortened piece from Stravinsky’s ‘Petrushka’. It was light-heartened and simple for a young child, and Yuri had been practicing to it nonstop. 

“Papa, your hand is sweaty,” Yuri said suddenly, his voice laced with disgust. Viktor blinked in surprise and quickly let go, his face heating up just a tad in embarrassment as he watched Yuri wipe his hand on along his costume. It was a stunning costume- and an expensive one as well. It was a gold and red jumpsuit with velvet and small crystals adorning one shoulder, and it truly did fit the child’s personality. Yuuri had protested on something so expensive and flashy, but… it was hard for him to deny the puppy-dog eyes he had gotten from his husband.

“Papa’s just a little nervous,” Yuuri commented to their son, moving to place a hand on his back gently, “He get’s really sweaty when he’s nervous.”  


Yuri blinked up at his father, his eyes narrowing at the hand on his shoulder for a moment. “…Daddy, your hand is shaking.”

Fuck. Now it was Yuuri’s turn to be a tad embarrassed, quickly pulling his hand away as well as they finally headed into the actual convention center where the competition would be held. The cold air came as no shock to any member of the family as they walked inside and towards the ice rink, passing by many of Yuri’s competition on the way. They were nothing special, really, just your run-of-the-mill kids who would ice skate for a few years only to give up when they realized they didn’t have the passion for it.

“You’re going to be going on soon, Yurio,” Viktor said, looking down to Yuri as they approached the ice to take a look. The boy didn’t seem terribly emotional- which was a good thing, really. Yuuri had been worried about the boy becoming too worked up even days before the competition- a quiet Yuri was a calm Yuri. Yuri approached the wall to the rink and attempted to stand on his toes to peek over, ignoring his father for the time being. 

“…Stop being nervous,” Yuuri whispered, his tone hushed so that Yuri wouldn’t hear him. “We agreed we would try not to act nervous.”  
  
“Shh- I know that,” Viktor replied back, his tone matching Yuuri’s, “I just want him to do well. You’re nervous too, you know. I can see your hands shaking-“  


“Viktor, that’s not the point-“ Yuuri sighed out, watching their son from the corner of his eyes. “It doesn’t matter how he does, all that matters if he has fun.”  
  
“I know that too!” Viktor defended, looking to Yuuri with a somewhat pouty expression. “I have full faith that our Yurio will do great, I just… am worried about how he will feel.”  
  
Ah. That was understandable. Of course it was easy for the parents to say they didn’t care about how little Yuri would place, but… from Yuri’s point of view, it’d be hard to not be upset. Still, it was a risk they had to be willing to take. The only way Yuri would ever improve as a skater would be to fail and move through it as he grew and matured. 

It was a generous and cushy competition as well- Yuri was competing along with about 50 other children in a series of ten flights with 5 kids each. Out of each flight, three kids would place with medals. Yuri only had to be better than two of the kids in his flight to win a bronze metal, and while Yuuri and Viktor tried not to be cocky over their sons skill set, they were confident he could do so. 

“Calling all coaches and skaters in flight one! Please make your way to the ice for your warm up time!” 

Yuuri looked up towards the source of the announcement as it was blasted through the center, trying to ignore the burn of nerves in his gut. Viktor had already agreed to be the one to accompany Yuri to the ice for his warmup, so Yuuri simply excused himself off to the side for a moment. He stood by and watched as Yuri skated, practicing his small jumps and turns he had with ease. 

He let out a deep breath. _Calm down, Yuuri,_ He thought to himself, _Yurio is more than prepared for this._

Eventually, the warm up was over, and Yuri was skating back off the ice to Viktor to wait for his turn. Yuuri rejoined them and quickly went to work fixing the few pieces of Yuri’s hair that had went astray as the first kid went up for their turn. There were two kids who went before him; newcomers with excited parents in the crowd who cheered a bit to long when their children’s names were called. Nothing too special talent-wise, either. At least there weren’t reporters here to snoop on the family, from what Yuuri could tell.

“Ok, Yurio, you’ll do great!” Yuuri said, his voice full of excitement as the 2nd skater finished up his routine. “Remember to smile and have fun, okay?”

“I know, Daddy,” Yuri mumbled out, waiting impatiently as Viktor fiddled with his costume a bit. “Papa, hurry up, they’re gonna call my name-“  
  
“Ah!” Viktor said, hurriedly pulling away and standing tall in front of his son. “Sorry! Do good, Yurio, okay? Me and your Daddy are so proud of you-“  
  
“Okay, jeez-!” Yurio said in embarrassment, as if his parents affection was too much. “I already know, okay-“

“Alright! Now give it up for our 3rd skater, Yuri Nikiforov-Katsuki-!”

And with that, Yuri was on the ice and skating to his starting position. Yuuri held his breath as he watched him go, instinctively reaching for Viktor’s hand as they both skate around the rink and towards his starting position. If the child had been nervous, there was certainly no sign of it on his face whatsoever as he took the center of the ice.

“Go Yurio! We love you!” Yuuri shouted as loudly as he could, earning him a half-glare from Yurio as he got himself positioned. “Do your best and smile!”

“Your Daddy’s right! We love you!” Viktor shouted as well, his voice brimmed with excitement as everyone around them stared, “You’re our little prince! You’ve got this!”

The glare only intensified from Yuri, but neither parent missed the way his lips curved up ever so slightly at the edges. Viktor probably would have shouted for longer if the music hadn’t started and sent him into a hushed silence. Both men gripped each others hands in excitement as they watched, unable to contain the overwhelming feelings of pride and love they felt. 

Yurio was into his routine almost immediately, performing with the all out enthusiasm he did in practice as well. His routine wasn’t too complicated, as he was still young to be competing, but it was rather advanced for his age group. He was still doing basic jumps- toe loops and single Salchow’s, mostly.

They watched in anticipation as the boy skated around, nailing his first few jumps with ease and practice. Viktor cheered loudly each time and Yuuri simply clapped as loud as he could, too stunned in silence for anything to come out of his mouth. Yuri looked so in his element and into his performance; it was stunning and almost impossible to look away. It really seemed he had this in the bag, and that everything would be perfect-

That was, until he over-rotated one of his single toe-loops and fell face first into the ice. 

Viktor’s cheers immediately ceased and Yuuri just gripped his hand even tighter, nearly digging his nails right through the fabric of the others gloves. They watched in stunned silence as their son slowly picked himself up off the ice and continued his skate, although it was obvious he was shaken up by his fall. From where they were standing, there didn’t look to be any blood or missing teeth, but… it was hard to silence the fears screaming in their heads. 

Eventually his music came to an end, and Yuri nearly missed his ending pose as well. Viktor snapped out of his silence just in time to cheer loudly for him as the music ended despite the fact he was worried. The child quickly skated off as fast as his legs could go, and Yuuri could immediately tell that he was upset by what had happened.

“Yurio-“ Yuuri started to say as Yuri came off the ice, his voice thick with worry and panic when he saw the bruise forming on the side of his face. The blond-haired boy simply paid him no mind as he stormed off, not even bothering to take off his skates as he pushed past his worried parents. Oh boy.

“Yurio, it’s okay, you did wonderful!” Viktor said, quickly following their son with Yuuri by his side. “It was one little fall, and you still recovered beautifully-“  
  
“Shut up.” Yuri whispered out harshly as he continued to walk. Yuuri blinked at the tone of voice and looked to Viktor, seeing his expression was no better. Neither one had missed the way that his voice cracked a little when he spoke.

“Yurio, please, stop-“ Yuuri interjected, moving to put a hand on Yuri’s shoulder to stop him from walking. “We need to get you a compress from your face, okay? It’s already bruising and-“  
  
“Let me go!” Yuri shouted, obviously choking back tears as he yanked away from Yuuri’s grip on his shoulder. “Just leave me alone! I don’t want anything right now!”  
  
That little outburst was all it took to finally set the boy off into the tears that both parents knew were coming. He hiccuped as they started to drip down his face, bringing a hand to his face to wipe at them. Yuuri’s heart clenched at the sight and he quickly crouched down to his eye level to try and comfort him.  
  
“Shh, shh- No, don’t cry, Yurio,” Yuuri hushed, hesitantly moving to pull the child into his arms. “It’s okay, you did fine, okay? Right, Viktor?”  
  
Viktor nodded and crouched down as well to speak to the sobbing child, hoping that he could help turn the mood around as well. “Yes! You did amazing! You were so fun to watch; we were so proud of you!”  
  
“B-But I messed up, and I fell-“ Yuri choked out into his father’s embrace, hiding his face in the man’s jacket. “Everyone saw me f-fall, and I looked dumb and I’m not going to win a-anything-“  
  
“That’s not true!” Yuuri said hurriedly, rubbing his hand along the other’s back. “Oh, Yurio, that’s not true at all- You didn’t look dumb, and you don’t know that you haven’t won anything yet.”  
  
“Exactly!” Viktor agreed, offering his husband a little smile. “The other skaters weren’t nearly as good as compared to you, even with your fall!”  
  
“Viktor, shh, their parents might hear you-!” Yuuri hissed out, looking around nervously for any eavesdroppers.  
  
“Oh, right.” Viktor said, offering Yuuri a short laugh before he turned back to their crying son. “The point is to believe in yourself, Yurio. Me and your Daddy believe in you, and we want you to believe in yourself too!”  
  
Yuri sniffled lightly into Yuuri’s jacket and slowly peeked out, his eyes still red and puffy from crying and his cheek still sporting a growing bruise. The sight was heartbreaking to both parents, but they had to be strong for Yuri. Slowly, the child began to collect himself, his sobs and tears ceasing as he held on tightly to Yuuri. 

“…Okay.” he finally muttered out, pulling away just a tad from Yuuri. “I-I’ll… believe in myself.”  
  
“That’s the spirit!” Yuuri said enthusiastically, wasting no time in pulling the boy back for another hug. “We all believe in you, Yurio. It doesn’t matter if you mess up, all that matters is if you’re safe and have fun.”  
  
“Yes, exactly.” Viktor said in agreement, moving closer so he could join in on the hug. Yuri made a noise of protest as he was squished between the two’s embrace, but made no actual move to escape. For once, he actually just allowed his parents to hug him and comfort him without protest. 

They didn’t break their embrace for a while, only doing so when Yuuri realized they still had to get a cold compress for Yuri’s face and change him out of his skates. The little family did so, getting the compress for his face and an ice cream to cheer him up as well. Yuri did seem to be feeling better towards the end of it, and even sat on Viktor’s lap as they watched the rest of the competition. It was obvious that whatever the outcome of the competition was, the family wouldn’t mind. Winning would be fun, but it wasn’t everything. 

Eventually, the time for the awards came, and Yuri hadn’t done as bad as he thought he would have. With the fall and the clumsy ending he still managed to place with a silver medal in his flight, only loosing the gold by a point and a half. Viktor and Yuuri rushed down to the ice almost immediately after his name was called, cheering loudly and excitedly as Yuri went to collect his medal. 

“Go Yurio! We love you!” They shouted loudly, drawing most of the attention to themselves as they did so. Yuri seemed embarrassed by this, but not annoyed for once, and actually smiled and posed for a few pictures with his medal. After the last winner was announced was the competition finally over, and Yuri was quickly skating off the ice to his parents. He was obviously happy with his win, even with the purple bruise on his cheekbone, and Viktor immediately scooped him up into his arms. 

“I told you that you would do great, Yurio!” Viktor laughed, spinning the small child around a bit as he hugged him, “You got your first medal! That’s so exciting!”  
  
“We’re so proud of you, Yurio!” Yuuri butted him, grabbing onto Viktor’s arm to keep him from spinning anymore. “So, so proud.”  
  
Yuri didn’t have much to say other than telling them to quiet down and stop embarrasing him, only earning himself a loud laugh from both parents. The three stayed around for a bit to get some pictures taken of them all, but were quick to leave once they realized how tired Yuri had gotten. The boy ended up falling asleep in the car on the drive back home, his hands still clutched tightly around his medal as he slept. 

Yuuri smiled fondly as he watched him from the front seat. “That wasn’t so bad. I think we should let him do it again.”  
  
“Hm? You do?” Viktor inquired, his voice slightly teasing, “I thought for sure that bruise would turn you off for good.”  
  
“You and I have had worse,” Yuuri joked, turning away from his son and sighing out. “You know, he looks just like you when he skates.”  
  
“That’s funny.” Viktor mused, keeping his voice quiet so he didn’t wake the child. “I was going to say the same thing about you.”  
  
Yuuri’s eyes lit up and he simply smiled at the others words, settling himself comfortably into his seat for the rest of the ride home. He spared one last glance at the sleeping Yuri with his medal before he closed his own eyes, allowing himself to drift off as well. 

He really did have the best little family. 

**Author's Note:**

> kill my ass and smash that mf kudos button if u actually like this
> 
> also
> 
> #letyuuriandviktorbeyuriosparents2k16


End file.
